


I'll Help You Stitch Up Your Wounds

by annalikestotalk



Category: Level 16
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: “Vivian!”Vivian shot up to her feet, almost tripping over the sheet that flew off of her, and turned, expecting a guard, perhaps, or Miss Brixil’s stolen face. From the bed, Sophia blinked at her, worry etched deep into her face as she scrambled for her glasses.





	I'll Help You Stitch Up Your Wounds

“Obedience. Cleanliness. Patience. Humility. Purity. Sweetness. Modesty.”

Vivian’s heart pounded. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t be back.

“Obedience. Cleanliness. Patience. Humility. Purity. Sweetness. Modesty.”

She threw her arms out, unable to see in the darkness, but she was met with only walls. It could only mean one thing. She was back in the box.

“Obedience. Cleanliness. Patience. Humility. Purity. Sweetness. Modesty.”

“No,” she moaned. “No, no, no, no, NO!”

“Obedience. Cleanliness. Patience. Humility. Purity. Sweetness. Modesty.”

“Let me out!” She banged against the walls, searched for the bars she knew should be there, the one window she had to the real world, but the real world eluded her and no one came. “Let me OUT!”

“Obedience. Cleanliness. Patience. Humility. Purity. Sweetness. Modesty.”

“NO!” She screamed, sobbing as the virtues grew louder.

“Obedience. Cleanliness. Patience. Humility. Purity. Sweetness. Modesty.”

_“NO!”_

“Vivian!”

Vivian shot up to her feet, almost tripping over the sheet that flew off of her, and turned, expecting a guard, perhaps, or Miss Brixil’s stolen face. From the bed, Sophia blinked at her, worry etched deep into her face as she scrambled for her glasses.

“So- Sophia?”

“Viv? Are you okay?” She glanced at the rumpled sheets tangled around Vivian’s feet. “Nightmare?”

“I – I was in the box. I was in the box and they kept saying it, over and over, they wouldn’t stop, they wouldn’t _stop _-“ She was interrupted by her own breath, unable to continue between the heaving sobs wracking her body.

“It’s okay, Viv.” Sophia picked her way cautiously over the haphazardly thrown pillows and came to stand before her. “Can I touch you?”

Sophia barely had time to see Vivian nod before her arms were full, the soft brush of hair against her neck and chin.

“I can’t go back,” wailed Vivian, words muffled against Sophia’s skin. “I can’t.”

“Shh. You don’t have to. You never have to go back.”

Vivian cried and Sophia held her, and as anger at the people who had done this to them rose in her Sophia gently reminded herself that the seven vices were not important here, and, as her therapist had assured her, anger was not only acceptable, but justified. So she wrapped herself around Vivian and she allowed herself, for a minute, to hate the people who had caused this. And when at last Vivian’s sobs slowed, and then stopped, she allowed that anger to drain away so she could be there for her.

“Okay?”

“No,” replied Vivian, but she smiled anyway. It was a weak thing, an echo of what it should be, but it was genuine, and Sophia smiled back.

“Alright. Better though?”

“Yeah.” Vivian rested her head back in the crook of Sophia’s neck and breathed deeply. Sophia felt the muscles in her body begin to relax as she gently stroked up and down her back.

“Think you can sleep again?” It seemed unlikely, but through the curtains that were never closed Sophia could still see the moon high in the sky, and she knew it would be hours yet ‘til morning. Against her shoulder, Vivian shook her head.

“Can we – “ She took another deep breath, and Sophia gave her the time she needed to collect herself. “Can we just – lie down? Together? Please?”

“Of course,” said Sophia, smiling against Vivian’s hair and dropping a quick kiss into it as the two parted. “Whatever you need.”

Vivian replaced the pillows and sheet with an embarrassed air, though this was far from the first time either of them had woken in such a state. They lay down and pulled the sheet over them and as soon as they were covered Vivian sought out Sophia’s shape, draping herself over the other girl’s form and holding her just a little too tightly. They lay for a few moments in silence, Sophia gazing at the ceiling and Vivian with her eyes on the watchful moon making its journey across the night sky.

“Hey Viv?”

“Yeah?” A smile against her hair.

“We made it out.”

Vivian pushed her face against Sophia’s skin and the soft fabric of her nightshirt and thought of the nights that had been spent like this, the days that had been spent hand in hand, the awful but rare times where practicality dictated they separate, even for a moment. She thought of the prison the two of them had escaped, and here, pressed against Sophia’s warmth, the thought of what had happened to them was almost bearable.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “We made it out. Together.”

And no matter what came next, they would face it, and they would conquer it, and they would do it the same way or not all. Whatever came next, they would handle it.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess there's absolutely nothing for this movie on here. If I have to write these things myself sobeit, although I find it hard to believe that I'm the only one who watched this movie and came away with the firm belief that these two aren't going to let anything separate them ever again.   
If you want to talk about this movie (please god come talk to me about this movie), find me on tumblr at tobeblunt-forthehourislate.


End file.
